


Who We Are | Whouffaldi One shots

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Romance, Ship, TARDIS - Freeform, clara - Freeform, souffez - Freeform, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Whouffaldi (Twelve x Clara) one shots! (Prompts)<br/>(Including Whouffaldi babies!)<br/>ENJOY!<br/>Recently: Clara and the Doctor are extremely scared... because of a spider. The Doctor also has children with Clara - they decide that it's time to meet Clara's family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I heard a noise!

Prompt: ...spending the night in an inn and they end up huddling under the blankets together because they heard a noise.

Clara's POV

I lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. The Doctor had taken us on a journey to some random planet, and guess what? The TARDIS decided to 'stop working', god knows why he parked it in MY room though. We had to rent out two rooms at the inn. I insisted that we share a room but The Doctor thought that it would be best if we had separate rooms. He has always been like this since his regeneration, The 'I don't like hugs' Doctor. All of a sudden just as I finally started to close my eyes, there was a loud knock at the door. I groaned as I picked up my phone from the bed side table, I looked at the time before placing it back down on the desk. 2am. I slowly got up out of bed a straightened my pajamas out. I slowly walked towards the door and unlocked it, there stood The Doctor, in nothing but a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants.

"Doctor?" I asked cautiously. He pushed past me and sat on my bed, I closed my door and locked it back up.

"Quickly Clara!" He exclaimed as he laid down on the bed and covered himself with a blanket. I raised my eyebrow before approaching him, I lifted the blanket up slightly and looked at him with curiosity. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down, I let out a small yelp as I hit the bed.

"What is the matter with you?!" I whisper-yelled, I didn't want to wake anyone up in the inn.

"I heard a sound in the room next to mine! It could be anything!" He said as he pulled the blanket over both of us until we were pretty much fully covered. "Can't get a good night sleep anywhere!"

"Since when do you 'sleep'?" I questioned. I was still in shock at the close contact that we were in right now, he usually doesn't like being so close to anyone. Especially me.

"Excuse me, a time-lord CAN sleep, just not as long as humans." he said. I reached out of the blanket in search for my phone. I found it picked it up and turned it on. "Why have you turned your phone on? This is no time for Twitter! What are you gonna tweet? #DyingAtTheInnLOL?!"

"Two things. One. I'm using my phone as a torch and two. Since when did you know about Twitter?"

"That's not important." He said slowly as he looked at me with those mysterious, hypnotic yet confusing eyes. I looked back. "Stop doing that!" He exclaimed as he squinted his eyes at me,

"Stop doing what?" I asked.

"The thing with your eyes! How do they even get that big? Are they inflating? Do you need medical attention?"

"Rude." I replied. A loud bang then sounded off outside the door. "Okaaay what was that?"

"I don't know, Clara! I can't see through walls!"

"Okay don't need to be an asshole."

"We don't need that kind of language Miss Oswald." he said trying to hide his smirk. Another bang then sounded and The Doctor flinched before taking my hand in his.

"Aww, is the wittle Doctor scared?" I said.

"Pfft. Me? I'm just here because y-you're scared." He started to remove his hand from mine but I quickly squeezed it tell him to keep it there.

"Ex..." a voice came from outside.

"Eggs? Why do these people want eggs from us! Especially at this hour!" The Doctor said loudly.

"Doctor... I don't think they want eggs."

"Ter..." the voice said.

"Ter? These people are bananas! What is ter? Some sort of food or drink?" The Doctor looked deep in thought.

"I think we should go now Doctor." I said as I removed my hand from his and through the blanket off of us. I stood up and walked slowly towards the TARDIS. I clicked my fingers and the TARDIS doors opened on command.

"What are you doing Clara? These people clearly want their breakfast early!" He said as he walked towards the door.

"Doctor, no it's a-"

"I'm sorry but we don't have any-" he was cut off by the door quickly opening. "eggs..." he finished.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek's robotic voice echoed in the room. It fired the gun at the Doctor's head but he ducked just in time.

"Ah! A Dalek! What is a Dalek doing here?" He quickly ran towards the TARDIS. He ran inside pulling me with him and the TARDIS doors quickly slammed shut once we were both inside. "I have to go back! I left my coat!"

"Are you serious, Doctor? You have plenty of them!" I exclaimed. He sighed before, reluctantly, punching in some co-ordinates on the console and then he pulled a number of different levers.

"Where are we now, Doctor?" I asked. He walked over to the doors and opened them.

"Home sweet home." He replied. We had landed inside my flat.


	2. Always Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS... Same old, same old.

Dreams. They can be amazing things, but sometimes they can hurt.

Doctor's POV

I opened my eyes quickly after that dream about the Daleks, killing everyone I loved. Lying here in this bed next to her was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Being able to see her face every morning and every second of every day. Being able to smell burning coming from the kitchen every day, burnt soufflés don't taste that bad. Everyday I'd look over to Clara's side of our bed, we would get up and head to the console and punch in coordinates together, knowing that wherever we go there would be danger. But we didn't care, we'd run together, hand in hand, whether it be a Dalek or Cyberman or something completely new or ancient. We'd do it together.

I have that dream every night, the one about the Daleks killing everyone I love. Including my impossible girl, Clara.

But I have to face the facts.

Have to face the truth.

I wish it was just a dream, but now I lay alone in this bed, with the memory of Clara's last moments. Her tear filled eyes. She was gone now, and I just had to accept it.

All of those things about burnt soufflés and our hand in hand runs were in the past. She died from Dalek weaponary. It was the Dalek who fired it. But it felt like I fired it. It felt like I did it. It was my fault that she died. I don't like to think about it. I should never have taken her to that god awful planet.

I close my eyes. Maybe one night I will go without that dream. The dream that I fear most.

The dream that hurts.

My impossible girl.


	3. Switched Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara experience some.... strange things....

Clara's POV

"What the f*ck!?" I was awoken by a yell coming from the console room. I stood up from the bed and I felt a bit... Odd. I felt taller. A lot taller. I decided to walk to the console room to see what all the yelling was about.

"Doctor what-" I stopped as I heard my own voice. It sounded Scottish... And male.

I then saw someone emerge from underneath the console. It was me?

"Oh this is ridiculous! I hate being in this small and weird body!" They shouted, "I am the Doctor! Not Clara!"

"Doctor?" I said slowly, why did I sound Scottish?!

"Clara! Get out of my body! Take yours back, it feels bloody weird!"

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The TARDIS decided to have some fun! We've switched bodies."

"The TARDIS can do that?"

"Apparently..." He said slowly. After a minute of silence I spoke up,

"It's weird seeing things at this height."

"It's weird seeing things at this height. How can you cope with being so short?" He questioned, I glared at him,

"I'll have you know I'm average height!"

"Suuure you are..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sonic glasses.

"Hey look! I can act like you now!" I placed the glasses on my face.

"Clara..." He said with warning.

"I am a super intelligent alien being, who flies through time and space!" I mimicked the Doctor, Scottish accent on point.

"Hah very funny Doctor Clara" he said sarcastically with my Blackpool accent. He then headed towards the kitchen, I followed. "I'm just gonna go in here and burn a soufflé!" He mimicked me. I glared at him. He glared back and walked closer to me. It felt weird that I had to look down to talk to someone. He started to look deep in thought.

"I never knew that that face had that many wrinkles!" He complained as he started to place his hands on my face in examination. Just then, there was a big flash of light and a puff of smoke. We both closed our eyes at the sudden light.

I opened my eyes. I felt a lot shorter than I did a few seconds ago. I was in my body now, my real body. My hands were placed on the doctors cheeks, the same place where he had left them before we switched back into our real bodies. We were so close now, mere centimetres away from each other's faces. His eyes stared into mine, we didn't say anything. We didn't need to.

He leaned down and I leaned up, the way if was supposed to be, we closed the gap as our lips met.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Me as me.

And the doctor as the doctor.

Together.


	4. A Ring... It means something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara realises that her and the Doctor both have identical rings. But why?

It's a ring. It means something.

Clara's POV

"Doctor?!" I called out as I entered the console room.

"Yes?" He replied as he stopped pulling levers on the console.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I said.

"And what would that be?" He looked confused.

I walked towards him and looked down at one of his hands.

"Why do you wear that blue ring?" He had a TARDIS blue ring on one of his fingers, the first time I saw it was sometime last week.

"Oh that. It's er- it's nothing. Just a silly old piece of metal." He stuttered.

"Well yes it WOULD be a silly old piece of metal. Except I was wearing one last week aswell." I had taken it off as soon as I saw it.

"Don't you remember? You wanted one too so I gave you one." I knew he was lying. I took a step closer to him before saying,

"I thought we were through with the lying, Doctor!"

"Okay okay. Maybe... We... Ya know..."

"We what?" I started to worry.

"We got er-... Married..." He said slowly and cautiously.

"I'm sorry. What!?" I was in shock. It wasn't true was it?

"Remember when we went to one of Raxacorricofallapatorius' neighbour planets?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well we were both drunk out of minds, VERY drunk. And we-"

"Got married." I finished his sentence. After a few minutes of silence, I broke it by saying, "I guess it's not that bad..."

"I-it's not?" He stuttered. I shook my head.

"Being trapped in a Dalek is A LOT worse than being married to you." I smiled.

"I guess it is" he said with a small smile. He then held his arms out. He was asking for a hug. I raised my eyebrow,

"Wh-what? Since when do YOU ask for hugs?" I questioned. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I guess it's not THAT bad to be married to a TimeLord who brings danger wherever he goes.

I guess I can live with it.


	5. What do you want to eat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara tries to find the Doctor's new favourite food.

Clara's POV

The Doctor sat at my kitchen table as I placed a bowl of custard in front of him, I then placed a plate of fish fingers next to it. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What is this?" He questioned as he slowly picked up a fish finger.

"What do you mean? You used to LOVE this! Fish custard!" I picked up one of the fish fingers and dunked it into the custard. I took a small bite. "Wow. It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be." I finished the fish finger. The Doctor placed the fish finger back on the plate and then he folded his arms and glared at me. "Alright, alright! I'll make something else!" I took the plate and bowl off of the table and put them in the fridge.

I then started to search the cupboards.

"Wow. I don't think that I've ever been this hungry before..." The Doctor moaned.

"You're never hungry..." I started as I pulled some peanut butter out of the cupboard, "what's gotten into you?"

"Probably just a phase that will pass in a few days. I hate being hungry." He replied. I got a piece of bread out of the bread bin and spread the peanut butter onto it. I put it on a plate and handed it to The Doctor. He sighed before picking up the piece of bread. He slowly bit into it, he instantly made a disgusted face.

"Just swallow it." I said. He shook his head slowly as he dropped the piece of bread onto the plate. I groaned in frustration as I handed him a plastic bag, he spat the food into the bag before getting to his feet and throwing it into the bin.

"Right. Let me have a look." He demanded as he started to look in the fridge, freezer and cupboards. I sat down at the table and waited for him to find something he liked. What felt like forever he finally sat down with a plate and a glass, filled with some weird looking substance.

"What have you made?" I questioned, cautiously. He smirked as he lifted his glass up.

"This..." He paused as he took a sip, "is ketchup and milk." He downed it all. I made a horrified face. "Not as bad as it looks." He smiled as he set the glass down.

"And you've made some weird looking mixture." I said as I looked at the plate.

"This is vanilla icecream mixed with scrambled, fried and poached eggs." I almost threw up once he took a big spoonful and put it in his mouth. "Wanna try some?"

"Erm no thanks, I'm good." I said as I leant back in my chair. He quickly finished, stood up and washed his dishes, he placed them on the drying rack. He walked over to me and bent down, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's a bit weird how we've been together for a month and you only decide to help me find my favourite food now." He smiled.

"Happy to help." I replied. I then stood up, took his hand and we both ran into the sitting room and dashed into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind us.


	6. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is sick and the Doctor overreacts.

Clara walked into her bedroom, feeling more tired than usual. She had grabbed a box of tissues before entering the room. The Doctor had dropped her off a few minutes ago and now she just felt horrible. She slowly sat on the bed and covered herself with a blanket. She looked over the clock which read 6pm,

"Why is it so hot at 6pm." Clara complained, she then clutched her throat in pain. "Great... sore throat." She tossed the blanket to the ground, to try and get cooler. She looked at the clock once again, 6:01pm. She sighed in frustration. She wiped her nose with a tissue before tossing it into a nearby bin. Suddenly, she heard the beautiful sound of the TARDIS in the other room. She would hate for The Doctor to see her in this state.

"Clara! I know there's something wrong, I could sense it once you left the TARDIS. Are you okay?" He spoke quickly as he entered the room.

"It's fine, Doctor... really..." She said quietly.

"What's happened? Did you drink that water on Raxcorricofallapatorius!? I told you not t-"

Clara cut him off, "Doctor. It's just a cold and a sore throat. Nothing else." He had a look of worry on his face.

"Do you need anything? A drink, perhaps?" He asked. She nodded,

"Water. Please." Clara told him. He quickly dashed out of the room into the kitchen. The Doctor grabbed a small glass out of the cupboard and fiddled with the tap. After many attempts of trying to run cold water he finally did it. He went quickly, but carefully, into Clara's room. Clara took the glass from his hand and said, "Thanks, Doctor." She gave him a small smile, which he returned. She took a small sip of water before placing the glass on the bedside table. The Doctor then leant over and place a hand on her forehead before removing it quickly.

"Are you meant to be that hot? Do you need some sort of treatment?" He questioned.

"What do you mean by 'hot'? Do you mean 'hot as is in 'burning' or hot as in 'sexy'?" Clara teased. The Doctor satrted to blush slightly. "I'm kidding, Doctor!" She confirmed. "And no. I don't think I need any medicine. I'll be fine."

"Well I could er- get you some food or- or anything else?"

"Doctor. Trust ne. I'm. Fine." She said slowly. Clara shivered slightly, "God why is a cold so confusing? First I'm boiling hot and now I'm freezing cold." The Doctor picked the blanket up off the floor and placed it over Clara, tucking it in lightly. "You help me way too much, Doctor."

"Well why wouldn't I?" He paused, then whispered, "You are my impossible girl."

"Never heard you call me that before in this regeneration." She said in the process of a yawn.

"I aim to please." He smirked. "Now. Go to sleep."

"I'm not... tired." She yawned again, the cold getting the better of her.

"Doctor's orders." Clara closed her eyes, what she didn't know is that The Doctor had given her a sleeping pill which had been crushed into her drink. The Doctor knew she was in pain so he decided to ease it. He leant down and kissed her forehead. "Night Clara."

"Night, Doctor."


	7. No Internet?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara can't take it! It's the worst thing in the world! There's no internet and no signal...

Clara lay face down on the floor of her flat. The TARDIS landed nearby and The Doctor came rushing out. He knelt down next to Clara as he started to worry,

"Clara? Are you okay? Are you dying?" He questioned.

"Yes... I am dying..." She said.

"What?!" The Doctor asked.

"Metaphorically, Doctor! I'm not actually dying!" She got up and sat on a nearby chair. The Doctor glared at her,

"God, Clara. What are you trying to do? Give both of my hearts a heart attack?!" He sat next to her. "Why were you lying on the floor?"

"I thought it would help pass the time." Clara sighed, "There's no bloody Internet and no bloody signal!" She complained as she stood up and started to pace around the room.

"It's not the end of the world, Clara." The Doctor stated. Clara stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"It feels like the end of the world! I can't go on Facebook or Twitter! I can't even contact anyone to get some gossip!"

"Why don't we just go on an adventure? It will help you forget about this 'Facebook' nonsense. What is Facebook anyways? It sounds stupid, sticking a book on your face!"

"Wow, Doctor. You need to be educated about social media." Clara said with a smile.

"Well, let's go 24 hours into the past where the Internet WAS working and maybe you could show me." Clara folded her arms and decided,

"Sure. If you feel like you can handle the online world." The Doctor stood up,

"Of course I can! I'm The Doctor, what other person would be better at going online than me?"

"Considering that you have never been online... I think you would be the worst person to experience it." The Doctor groaned before he entered the TARDIS, followed by Clara, she closed the doors behind her. The Doctor pulled a number of levers and within seconds the TARDIS had landed.

"Here we go. 24 hours in the past!" He exclaimed. Clara ran to the doors and opened them.

"Er... Doctor."

"Yes?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Oh... It seems we've landed in the desert..." He said slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Clara sighed,

"Well we can't use the Internet out here!" She shouted into the desert. She closed the doors to the TARDIS once again as The Doctor pulled more levers.

"Okay okay. I think we are where we're supposed to be now." The Doctor said.

"Let's have a look." Clara said as she opened the doors cautiously. "Well, Doctor. We aren't in the desert. But we aren't in my flat either."

"Oh... we aren't even in England anymore." He said as he looked at some of the screens. "We are in America!"

"Good enough I suppose..." She said. "We just need to find a place where we can rent a laptop and use free Internet!" They both exited the TARDIS.

After about two hours they had finally managed to obtain a laptop and find a café that provided free Internet.

"Okay, Doctor." Clara started as she took a sip of her tea. He sat next to her and put the laptop in front of him. He looked at it like it was something he'd never seen before. Clara set up a Facebook account for The Doctor. Obviously using the name: John Smith. She took him to a public group page that just talked about random topics.

"What on Earth are these people talking about?!" The Doctor complained as he narrowed his eyes at the screen. They were talking about their favourite things, eg. Food and animals. "Don't they have anything better to do?" His eyes then widened, "Wow, these people need to watch their language!"

"Everyone does it on here, Doctor." She stated.

"I have only been on here for 2 minutes and I already don't like it!" He said. After Clara showed him some sites like Tumblr, YouTube and Twitter, The Doctor was officially worn out.

After getting back into the TARDIS the Doctor said, "I hate social media... and by the way what is 'Porn Hub'? I saw that advertised nearly on every site you showed me!"

"It's nothing, Doctor..."

"You should show me sometimes!"

"No." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!" Clara said for the final time before heading towards her room on the TARDIS. The Doctor shrugged before messing around with the console. Hopefully The Doctor never buys his own laptop.


	8. Our Daughter Wakes Up At 5am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and the Doctor have a child called Oswin.

The Doctor walked around the console, flicking a number of different levers and pushing down a variety of different buttons, sending the TARDIS through the vortex. He would have reached Clara's flat quicker but there was a certain someone who wouldn't let go of his hand, his four year old daughter Oswin. She had Clara's nose and the Doctor's eyes. (*cough* Hybrid *cough*)

"Are we going to see mummy, daddy?" Oswin asked. The Doctor had persuaded Clara to let him take her on an adventure, Clara decided to stay on Earth to take a short break from all the planets and all the stars (even though she loved it and wanted to permanently move onto the TARDIS, but of course she didn't know how to ask). Clara also wanted Oswin to go to school on Earth but the Doctor insisted that they would be better off homeschooled, she was half time-lord afterall so they had to be taught things like Gallifreyan aswell as human things. The Doctor bent down and picked Oswin up as he pulled down one more lever with his free hand,

"Yep. She won't be home for a while though, she'll be at work." He said as he placed a kiss on Oswin's head. It was the Doctor's idea to call her Oswin and Clara was happy with that, knowing that it was what one of her echos was called.

Oswin Oswald-Smith.

"Can we make mummy something?" She asked.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"One of those things that she always burns!" She said with a smile.

"A soufflé?" The Doctor laughed slightly, tickling her sides.

"Yes!" She laughed. She was definitely going to have the Doctor's personality when she grew up.

"Okay. Mummy would love that!" The Doctor said as he put Oswin down. Oswin giggled slightly as she ran towards one of the many corridors, tripping slightly as she did so. The Doctor couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face as his phone rang in his pocket, he picked it up and Clara's voice sounded from the other end,

"Hey! How is Oswin doing?" Clara asked with concern.

"She's fine, Clara. You can trust me!" He replied as the TARDIS finally landed in Clara's flat. "We just arrived at your place."

"Okay. I won't be home for another two or three hours," She said. "You better not have taken her on a dangerous adventure Doctor, if I find even a scratch on her-"

The Doctor cut her off, "Love. They're completely fine. No cuts, no bruises. Nothing." He assured her. Clara sighed,

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help but worry,"

"I know. Now... I have to go and find her now, have fun at work!" He said.

"What do you mean 'find her'?" Clara asked, worried.

"She's running around the Tardis corridors, probably playing a game of 'hide and seek', and I'm probably the seeker..."

"Okay. I trust you to look after them, I want to hear about the adventure you had aswell later." Clara exclaimed. "I have to go teach my next class now so I'll see you later."

"See you later. Love you."

"Love you." She replied. The Doctor then ended the call as he put his phone in his pocket. He then sighed and patted the console before saying,

"Okay, Sexy. Where is Oswin?" He then headed towards one of the corridors and walked down it. The Doctor then turned a corner and a door was presented in front of him, the TARDIS must've put it there so he could find her easily. He slowly opened the door and walked in. It was the library. Oswin was then running up towards the Doctor with a book in her hands, The Doctor then went on one knee to be (kind of) level with Oswin, "Hey, darling. Where have you been?" He asked softly.

"Sorry, daddy. I was going to come back but then I found this book. Is this one of mummy's?" She asked as she showed the cover to the Doctor. '101 Places to See'. The Doctor raised his eyebrow wondering how Clara's book got in the TARDIS' library. Oswin then handed the book to the Doctor, he opened the book to the first page and there sat the leaf. 'Page one' as Clara called it.

"Yes this book is hers." He said as he picked the leaf up and observed it.

"Why is there a leaf in there?" Oswin asked.

"This leaf was the reason that your grandma and grandpa met." He exclaimed as he placed the leaf back in the book and closed it.

"Will we ever get to meet grandma and grandpa?" Oswin asked filled with hope.

"Maybe one day." The Doctor sighed as he placed the book into his 'bigger on the inside' pocket. He then stood up,

The Doctor then took Oswin's hand. He then lead her back to the console room and out of the doors, into Clara's flat. Oswin tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand and dragged him into the kitchen,

"Come on, daddy! Mummy will be home soon!" The Doctor laughed,

"Alright, alright." He let go of his daughter's hand and picked her up so she could reach the sink, he turned the tap on and helped Oswin wash her hands, washing his in the process aswell. He then put her down and walked over to one of the cupboards, he pulled out a piece of paper. It had Clara's mother's recipe for soufflés written on it. He then looked at Oswin who was pulling a nearby chair towards one of the counters, she stood on top of it so she could reach. The Doctor smiled as he placed a mixing bowl in front of her including some other ingredients. "Hopefully we won't burn it." The Doctor smirked.

"We won't!" Oswin exclaimed with a smile.

Once they had put the mix into the oven, the Doctor put his sonic glasses on and used them on the oven to make sure that the temperature was perfect. Oswin then reached up in an attempt to take the glasses off of the Doctor's face. He chuckled before leaning down and placing them on her face.

30 minutes later

Oswin giggled as she ran out of the kitchen to be greeted with Clara who had just got back.

"Mummy look!" Oswin said as she wrapped her arms around Clara's legs, "I'm like daddy now!" She exclaimed pointing at her glasses as she looked up at Clara.

"One Doctor is enough." Clara smiled as she picked Oswin up. She kissed her daughter on the forehead as she asked, "Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen, we made you something!" Clara carried Oswin into the kitchen to find the Doctor cleaning up different pots in the sink. He stopped what he was doing and walked towards Clara and Oswin. He kissed them both on the head before saying,

"Have a nice day at work? PE wasn't a problem was he?" The Doctor smirked. Clara rolled her eyes,

"I find it cute at how jealous you get." Clara replied. Oswin then reached up and placed the glasses on Clara's face.

"I'm not jealous." The Doctor mumbled. Clara then put Oswin down and scanned the Doctor using the sonic sunglasses,

"The glasses say otherwise. What is it you always say? 'The Sonic never lies!'" The Doctor groaned before taking the glasses off of Clara's face and placing them back in his pocket. Oswin then tugged on Clara's hand,

"Daddy jealous." Oswin whispered to Clara. Clara grinned,

"Daddy is jealous." She smiled.

"Mummy! We made you soufe." Oswin said, struggling with the last word.

"A soufflé?" Clara asked with a smile. Oswin nodded as she pointed at the oven. The Doctor then opened it a pulled out a soufflé. It wasn't perfect, it did have a few burnt parts but it didn't look too bad. The Doctor then put the soufflé onto the dining table and Oswin sat on Clara's lap as they ate.

Once they had finished eating they had all gone into the sitting room. The Doctor and Clara sat on the sofa and he put an arm around her shoulder. Oswin sat on the Doctor's lap and laid her head on his chest. Clara flicked through many channels before finding one that would interest Oswin. She reached a movie channel which was playing Lion King. About five minutes in the Doctor was about to say something but Clara cut him off,

"I swear to god, Doctor... Don't say that it isn't realistic..." She said with a slight smile. The Doctor sighed as he continued to watch the film. Soft snores could then be heard shortly after. The Doctor looked down to find that Oswin had fallen asleep. "She can sleep in my bed." Clara whispered. The Doctor gently wrapped his arms around Oswin and stood up with her in his arms. Clara smiled at the sight as she lay down on the sofa and continued to watch Lion King. The Doctor took Oswin into Clara's bedroom and placed her on the bed, placing the cover over her straight after. Oswin then shifted before her eyes opened slightly,

"Sorry, darling. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said as he moved a strand of hair out of her face. She let out a yawn before snuggling into her pillow. He kissed her forehead, "Night."

"Is mummy coming to say goodnight?" She asked as she tried to keep her eyes open. As if on cue, Clara walked in and the Doctor walked out of the room. He went back to the sofa and sat down. Moments later, Clara emerged from the bedroom and shut the door behind her softly. She walked towards the Doctor and sat next to him, she instantly grabbed the Doctor's face with both her hands and made him face her, she placed her lips on his and he instantly responded. Clara pulled away and asked,

"Where did you take Oswin to?"

"It wasn't anywhere too special." He responded looking away slightly.

"Doctor. Where. Did. You. Go." The Doctor sighed before saying,

"I may have accidentally took her to a place where Daleks were." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Doctor!" Clara whisper-yelled, in fear of waking up Oswin.

"I'm sorry. The Tardis told me that the planet was safe. It was for the first hour that we were there for, it was quite close to Raxacorricofallapatorius actually. We walked through a town and saw some Ood who were actually very nice to Oswin. The planet was then invaded by two or three Daleks but don't worry, I took her straight back to the Tardis once I saw them. I was about to save the town from the Daleks but they're local enforcement already sorted it. I then just let her explore the Tardis a bit. I'm sorry." He pouted. Clara then smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, she sighed,

"Sounds like she had fun anyway. It's fine. I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Miss Oswald." He replied.

Moments later, they were both fast asleep, laying next to one another on the sofa.

Even TimeLords have to sleep sometimes. Especially when you have a child who wakes you up at 5am EVERY morning.


	9. Am I A Good Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 'Into The Dalek'.   
> The Doctor asks Clara: "Am I good man?"  
> Instead of saying 'I don't know' she says something else...

The Doctor locked his hands together as he looked at Clara who was sitting next to him,  
"Am I a good man?" He had asked her. Clara looked at his worried and hopeful expression, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. But then she closed it once again. The Doctor let out a sigh as he attempted to stand up, Clara quickly stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I told you that I wasn't a hugging person..."

"I don't care." She said quietly, "You don't really show it. But I can tell that you ARE a good man, Doctor."

The Doctor finally had the courage to put his own arms around Clara, "I-I try..."

"I know you do." She replied before pulling back slightly, her arms still around his neck, "And that's the important thing." She placed a kiss on the Doctor's cheek which caused him to turn a light shade of red, Clara couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. The Doctor quickly pulled her closer towards him so her head was resting against his shoulder, "Thought you didn't like hugs..."

"It's just a way to hide your face..."


	10. No Snow In The TARDIS!

**Prompt: Clara just wants to finish clearing the driveway of snow but Twelve has other ideas... he just wants a snowball fight.**

**(Clara has a house and not a flat.)**

"Doctor..." Clara said as she continued to shovel snow off of her driveway.

"Yes?" he asked.

Clara glared at him, "Can you please stop?"

"Stop what?" He teased as he made a snowball.

"Stop trying to start a snowball fight! I have to get this driveway cleared and you aren't making it any easier!" She explained.

"Do it later!"

"I haven't got time later!" She replied.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "We have a Tardis, Clara... you have all the time in the world!" He looked over at the TARDIS which was now covered in snow, the TARDIS looked like it was glowing as the sun beamed down on it.

Clara groaned, "You never land on time." Clara then felt a snowball hit her arm, "I swear, Doctor..." she warned.

"You couldn't beat the oncoming storm in a snowball fight even if you tried." The Doctor said quickly making another snowball.

"Don't you dare throw that, Docto-" Clara was cut off as the snowball collided with her arm once again. Clara groaned before shovelling a big pile of snow, she quickly walked over to the Doctor and tipped the giant mound of snow on top him, "No. Snow. Ball. Fights." She stated. The TARDIS made a sound which could resemble laughter. The Doctor used his hand to get rid of the snow from his hair, he brushed his coat down afterwards. Clara dropped the snow shovel to the ground, she reached up and wiped the remains of the snow off of his head. Her hand lingered on his cheek before she quickly pulled it away. Clara sighed as she looked away slightly, "I guess I could finish getting rid of the snow later."

The TARDIS doors then opened on their own, beckoning for us to enter, "See... even the Tardis wants to go on an adventure." the Doctor stated.

"Fine! Come on then, let's go!" She exclaimed as she walked towards the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her inside and shut the doors behind him. Clara rubbed remains of snow off of her coat.

"Oi! Don't get snow on the floor!" he complained. Clara rolled her eyes. She headed back over to the TARDIS doors, she opened them and picked a handful of snow up and rolled it into a ball. She turned to face the Doctor, "Clara... don-" Clara cut him off by throwing the snowball at him, it hit him in the head causing snow to cover his hair. Some snow also covered the console. The TARDIS made a sound of annoyance.

"Sorry, old girl." Clara said as she shut the doors. She made her way over to the Doctor, "Don't throw snowballs at me ever again, Doctor." She smiled in victory. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, picking the snow up. He quickly placed it on top of Clara's head.

"I win." He smirked.


	11. Ples don kll mee

**Post Season 9 Finale (The Doctor remembers Clara) - 20 years later**

**Prompt: There's a spider in my room but I'm took scared to deal with it... Can you take care of it for me? (Where they're both afraid of the spider...)**

Clara's POV

We both came rushing out of the TARDIS and into my sitting room, "Well... Those erm- Those Daleks weren't too happy." I took a deep breath, "What did you do this time to tick them off?"

"Well..." he paused, "I may or may not have hit Davros over the head with a fish..."

"You mean the swordfish? Sonny the swordfish?" **(A/N: Sonny the swordfish is from the DW comics. I recommend reading them actually! Plenty of Whouffaldi goodness!)**

He nodded before taking a seat on the sofa, "Yes."

I groaned, "I thought I told you to get rid of him!"

"He's our friend, Clara! I can't just abandon him like that! He'll never survive in a universe like this on his own." he replied before flicking on the TV and glaring at every channel he laid his eyes on.

"He is a stuffed fish, Doctor..." she sighed, "It's not like he's our a son!" the Doctor just raised his eyebrow at me. I quickly shook my head, "No, Doctor! Sonny the swordfish is NOT replacing our son!"

The Doctor smirked, "It was worth a try."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways... do you want some tea?"

He nodded, "I suppose. Six sugars."

"Yes yes, I know how many you want." I smiled before heading into the kitchen. I turned the kettle on before grabbing two cups from the cupboard. After grabbing the bag of sugar from the shelf I leaned against the counter and waited for the water to boil. The Doctor soon entered a few seconds later with his hands behind his back, "What you got there?" I asked with curiosity.

"I was going to give this to you earlier but... Considering that we were running from Daleks I didn't exactly get the chance to." he revealed some flowers. They were black and white and they had a low purple glow surrounding them.

I gave him a shocked look, "Are you being serious?" I asked, "Where's the Doctor and what have to done with him?" I joked.

He handed me them, "They're from the planet Ploria 68. I went there a few days ago because of a disturbance and I decided to pick something up for you along the way. And at night... these flowers will glow blue." I kissed him on the cheek just as the kettle finished boiling.

* * *

We made our way back to the sitting room with our tea and sat back down on the sofa. We ended up talking rather than watching the TV. A few hours had passed and surprisingly the Doctor didn't complain about being bored.

I soon let out a yawn, "What time is it?"

The Doctor briefly closed his eyes before opening them, "10:41pm." he paused, "Though you shouldn't really be tired at all. You've been immortal for almost twenty one years!"

"Some habits never die." I replied as I stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed."

He nodded, "Yeah... I'll join in a few." I made my way to the bedroom door before opening it. I entered the room but the sight made me instantly dash back out and slam the door shut, "Wh-What?! What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as he walked over to me.

"I don't care what you do..." I stated, "But you will get rid of that spider."

"A spider?" he questioned, "Clara, you've seen worse."

"I don't want that spider in there! It's on the bed! I don't want it to make babies!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor bit the tip of his thumb, "Maybe it's detected that other species have 'made babies' on the bed and it wanted to copy." he smirked.

"That is the most disgusting thing you have ever said. Now get in there... and deal with it please."

He placed his hands on my shoulder, "Don't worry. The Doctor will save you." he opened the door and entered... A few seconds later he came running out and made a dash for the kitchen. I looked around in confusion, "Well don't leave the door open! You'll let it out!" he called from the kitchen.

"For your information, you're the one who left it open!" I shouted before shutting the door, "I thought the big bad Time Lord wasn't scared of spiders!" he emerged from the kitchen with two colanders and two wooden spoons. He put the metal colander on my head and the other on his before handing me a spoon, "Is this all really necessary?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes! That thing is huge! We might need to go to UNIT for guns!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration..."

"Why couldn't you take care of it?!" he asked.

I sighed, "Look. Just go in there with a glass and some paper and catch it."

"I have a better idea." he assured.

**-A While Later...-**

"Seriously?" I asked as he dragged me into the pillow fort, "It took you this long to build a pillow fort?"

"There!" he exclaimed, "Now we have protection!" It was coming up to 11pm.

I sighed, "Leopold's curfew was quite a while ago." his curfew was exactly 11pm. I took my phone out of my back pocket: It was 11:40pm.

"He's seventeen, Clara. He's still got some of that 'rebel' trait inside of him." the Doctor replied with his spoon still in hand. As if on cue... my phone dinged causing me to look back down at it.

"Oh... It's from Leo." I started, "'Ples don kll mee'... Is this Gallifreyan?" I questioned.

The Doctor groaned, "Well, Clara... They're just mis-spelled words. I think it says 'Please don't kill me'."

I looked at him in utter confusion, "Kill him?" and then it hit me... "Oh my god..."

We said simultaneously, "He's the spider."

"What are you two doing you daft idiots?" a familiar voice questioned. We peeked outside of the fort. Missy, "Are you hiding from the spider?"

"H-How do you know about the spider?" I asked as we exited the fort, "Wait... You! You turned him into a spider!"

"With some help from a few different species. Yes I did." she received a glare from the Doctor and I, "Oh, come on, dear! Can't Auntie Missy have a little bit a fun now and again?"

"Can you change him back?" the Doctor asked.

Missy raised her finger, "It will ware off in... 3. 2. 1." Leopold then instantly emerged from the bedroom.

"Do you know how long it took me to text that?!" he exclaimed.

I threw the colander onto the sofa before walking over to Leopold and pulling him into a hug, "That was erm... Fun." I muttered before pulling back slightly.

"Not for me." he replied, "I think an ant wanted to mate with me."

"We'll all just look back at this in the future and laugh about it." Missy stated. We all glared at her in response, "Or not." the Doctor then ushered her out of the front door.

He spoke, "Yep, it was lovely seeing you. Don't come again."

"You'll miss me, dear! You know you will!" he shut the door. Missy then called, "I'll swing by tomorrow for some tea!"

"Classic Missy." I sighed.

"Classic Missy." the Doctor and Leo said.


	12. Happy Anniversary

**Prompt: The Doctor and Clara's child(ren) meet their grandparents! (Suggested by WonderfulWhovian - a looongg time ago!)**

**I AM GOING TO ADMIT THAT I DID NOT FEEL LIKE THAT THIS WAS A GOOD ONE-SHOT. I DON'T THINK THAT I DID WELL WITH WRITING IT AT ALL AND I CONSIDERED NOT EVEN PUBLISHING IT. Enjoy anyway!**

"Is this really necessary?" the Doctor questioned as he tried so hard not to wake his sleeping three-month old son. He occasionally rocked him now and again.

"Yes, Doctor." Clara replied as she tried to prevent her one-year old daughter from crawling under the console, "So hurry up and put the coordinates in."

The Doctor finally smiled, "Yes, boss." he then skillfully managed to enter the correct coordinates with one hand. Once we landed, the doors automatically opened which causing Oswin to try and make a dash for the exit.

"No no no." Clara said before taking the girl in her arms, "Here we go." Clara sighed.

"Here we go." the Doctor said. He then asked as they exited the TARDIS, "So... how are you going to explain this to your parents? I mean... It's only been a week since they last saw you. And it's been over a year since you last saw them. They're going to be a bit confused as to why you have two children."

She just shrugged as they reached the front door, "Looks like I'm going to have to tell them about you and the time travelling then, aren't I?" he nodded in confirmation but gulped with a nervous look. Clara managed to support her daughter in one arm as she placed her free hand on the Doctor's cheek, "They will accept you, Doctor. Otherwise, I'll leave with you."

"You couldn't possible do that, Clara." he replied, "You can't just abandon your family like that."

"You lot are my family now, Doctor." she said, "They either accept you, or they won't get to see me again." as she knocked on the door she added, "Oh. And don't pay attention to anything bad that Linda has to say. The opinions of my dad and gran are really the only ones that matter." Suddenly, the door opened.

"Clara, dear it's lovely... to... see you..." Clara's gran trailed off as Clara bit her lip in response.

Clara replied, "There is a lot of explaining that needs to doing."

"It would seem so." her gran agreed.

* * *

"You should've gave more notice, dear." Clara's gran began as they sat on the sofa, "Your father and Linda are both out at the moment. They should be back soon. Now..." she paused, "Care to explain?"

"R-Right." Clara began. Her daughter had a habit of crawling around so Clara had sat her down on the floor, "Well er-"

Her gran cut her off, "Is this the man you spoke so much of?" Clara had spoke to her gran in the past about the Doctor, though she never told her his name.

She nodded, "Yes. He is the man I spoke so much about. My husband as of one year ago."

"A year?!" she gasped. She composed herself before looking at the Doctor, "Don't think I caught your name."

"It's er- It's John Sm-"

Clara cut him off, "This is the Doctor." she didn't want him using a fake name. He deserved to use the name that he had gave himself: The Doctor.

"The Doctor?" her gran questioned, "You mean the one who promised me a game of Twister?"

He smiled, "That's the one."

He then talk her hand in his as she replied, "Patricia." The Doctor managed to somehow explain regeneration to her - she soon believed it once he made his hand glow with energy. Clara's gran looked between the two children.

"These two... these two are your children then?"

Clara nodded, "Yeah. Oswin and Orion. Oswin turned one a few days ago and Orion is thirteen weeks old."

"Last time I saw you was a week ago, dear. How has all this happened so fast?"

"I haven't seen you in just over a year. You believe in time travel, right?" Clara said cautiously.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor lead the woman outside after Clara had managed to collect her daughter in her arms. Patricia soon laid eyes on the police box in the grass, "Well... That certainly wasn't there earlier." she stated.

"Well this is erm..." Clara started, "This is..."

"This is our home." the Doctor finished as they approached the door.

"Your home?" she asked in confusion. The Doctor then clicked his fingers and the doors opened, allowing Patricia to looking inside, "Th-This cannot be." she paused before looking at Clara, "You sure know how to pick a man, Clara." Clara groaned in response before entering the TARDIS, followed by the others. Oswin managed to shift around so much and call out 'mamma' alot, causing Clara to put her down on the TARDIS floor to allow her to crawl around once more.

"It's called the TARDIS." Clara told her gran, the TARDIS then made a hum in annoyance, Clara then corrected herself, "Oh, sorry old girl. 'She's' called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically a time machine." Her gran just looked around in absolute shock and confusion. The Doctor then clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors closed, "What are you doing, Doctor?"

"Come on, Clara." he began, "Why not show your gran the stars for the first time? It'll also be Oswin and Orion's first time too." he smiled as he looked down at his son in his arms who had started to fidget quite a lot.

Clara bit her lip, "I'm not sure..."

"Oh, come on, dear. Show me what you do everyday." her gran beamed. She then let out a gasp, "I have yet to get a proper look at my great grandchildren!" the Doctor walked over to Patricia before gently passing Orion to her. He then span around and headed straight back to the console, pulling different levers and pushing different buttons.

The cries from their daughter echoed throughout the TARDIS. Clara sighed before heading down the stairs to the underneath of the console, god knows how she hadn't noticed Oswin making her way down here, "What's wrong?" Clara asked in confusion as she knelt down next to Oswin. Oswin simply pointed at a small gap in the wall. She stood back up and headed over to the wall before peering into the gap. She could see that it was one of her daughter's toys which had been lodged in there, she had no idea as to how Oswin managed to get it in there, "Hey, old girl. Is it possible for you to open the gap slightly so I can get the toy?" the metal wall soon began to expand slightly, allowing her to reach in and retrieve it, "Thanks." she patted the wall. Clara then headed back over to Oswin before kneeling down and handing her the toy sonic screwdriver. Oswin smiled as Clara placed a kiss on her forehead.

Clara soon made her way back up the stairs. A look of confusion soon made its way onto her face, "Er..." she started, "Doctor?!" she called, "Gran?" no answer. She sighed, "This is what I get for looking after my kids." She then noticed that the TARDIS door was slightly open. Worry started to hit her. She headed back down the stairs and picked up Oswin who immediately started to protest, "Come on now, Oswin." she whispered, "You can play with you toys." Oswin's eyes soon lighted up. Clara went back up the stairs and quickly walked down a corridor towards Oswin's room. Once Oswin was busy with her pile of plush toys in the corner of the room, Clara exited, "Don't let anything happen to her, old girl." the TARDIS hummed in confirmation.

* * *

"Honestly, Patricia..." the Doctor began, "This is not how I expected this to go."

"Doctor!" Davros exclaimed, "You've come to your senses and brought me yours and Clara Oswald's child! Only the one? What about the other?"

"You are not have either of them, Davros." he assured.

Clara's gran looked around in confusion, "What are these things?"

"These are called Daleks. And this... is their leader: Davros." the Doctor explained as he clutched his son closer.

"You will give me the hybrids, Doctor! Or we will take Clara Oswald! She will die unless you give us the hybrids!"

The Doctor groaned, "And how do you plan on getting Clara Oswald? You have no plan whatsoever!"

* * *

Clara walked through the familiar halls of Skaro. Where could they possibly be? Suddenly, she heard the well-known cries of Orion. She quickly made her way down the corridors, making sure to look down each one before proceeding. Now was not the time to be caught by a Dalek.

"Hey, Orion." Clara heard the Doctor's voice, "It's okay." she turned the corner and saw her husband and her gran... and Davros. Dalek Supreme and two other Daleks were by Davros' side.

"You will hand over the hybrids!" Dalek Supreme exclaimed, "They will give us the energy we need to take over the human race! The greatest weapon that the Dalek race will ever own!"

Patricia said, "This isn't exactly what I expected to see." she started, "Well, Doctor. You definitely owe me a game of Twister to make it up to me."

The Doctor chuckled in response, "Of course."

"Hey erm..." Clara began as she revealed herself, attracting the eyes of everyone. "Just a random statement here but... why don't we just run away?"

"Or..." the Doctor said, "Why don't you just go back to the TARDIS?"

"Wh-What?" she asked in confusion.

He assured her, "Go back to the TARDIS, love. Trust me."

"You will not leave!" the Daleks all stated. Clara turned on her heels before making her way back to the TARDIS.

"Old girl!" she said as she entered, "Why did the Doctor want me to come back here?" the TARDIS gurgled before the doors slammed shut. The familiar wheezing of the TARDIS occured as she took off, "What are you doing?! We can't just leave them here!" Once the TARDIS landed... Clara cautiously made her way to the doors. She opened them slightly before peeking through. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, this is when she fully opened both doors. She was in her father's living room?

"Have fun, Clara?" the Doctor asked as he took her hand in his. His other arm supporting Orion.

Clara placed her free hand gently onto Orion's head, "Wh-What is happening? I'm really confused. You and gran were just on Skaro!"

"Those, my love..." he paused, "Were holograms. Not the real us." Clara's gran emerged from the kitchen.

"Clara, dear." Patricia smiled, "I've already met your lovely husband. 3 weeks ago in fact. Same as your father and Linda."

"Wh-What?!" Clara exclaimed.

"This was all just for fun, love." the Doctor said, "That's what you get for marrying me on April Fools Day. Happy one year anniversary and April Fools!"

"You are such a child!" she began, "I was genuinley worried! I thought that Davros was going to take Orion or-" the Doctor cut her off by placing his lips on hers. Once they pulled away, Clara couldn't stop smiling, "Happy anniversary, Doctor." she then looked over at her gran, "So... You do accept the Doctor, right?"

"Of course I do, dear! He is perfect for you! Don't listen to what Linda has to say!" she said.

"I knew Linda wouldn't approve." Clara sighed, "It's like she doesn't want me to have any sort of happiness."

"At least your father likes the Doctor." Patricia said as she approached and rubbed her granddaughter's shoulder.

"H-He does? I would've that he would take Linda's side."

Her gran shook her head, "He said as long as you're happy then he is too." Clara then felt a pair of arms wrap around her legs, she looked down to see Oswin and she instantly picked her up. Oswin had the toy sonic screwdriver in her hand once again.

Dave suddenly appeared out of the kitchen, "As long as you look after her, Doctor..." he said.

"I promise Mr Oswald. I will not let anything or anyone hurt Clara." he stated. Dave stepped forward and hugged Clara and Oswin.

"He's a keeper." her dad said.

Clara sighed in relief, "Thanks, dad."

* * *

"All of time and space." the Doctor exclaimed, pulling down levers. Clara had just put both Oswin and Orion to bed, "Where do you want to go?"

Clara smirked, "Anywhere. With you."

The Doctor smiled, pulling the final lever - sending them hurtling into the vortex.


End file.
